The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cooling arrangement therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section produces a circumferential temperature pattern referred to as a pattern factor that results in hot and cold streaks in the turbine section. Stationary components such as Blade Outer Air Seals operate at the local pattern temperature and may eventually need to be replaced multiple times over the engine service life. Replacement is relatively expensive such that there are often considerable economic incentives to repair these components. Typically, these repairs are performed with an Oxidation Resistant Braze composition over the pattern factor damage. These repairs, although effective when achieved, typically have a relatively low yield with significant non-repairable component scrap out rates.